


Kiss Me Spidey

by slytherubbish



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Injury, M/M, Pining, Secret Identity, Spiderman AU, Unrequited Crush, just some cute spiderman shit nobody asked for, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherubbish/pseuds/slytherubbish
Summary: A year of slinging webs and saving people from minor catastrophes had surprisingly gained Grizz a lot of recognition. He borderline hates social media, but Sam likes to remind him every day how dreamy and amazing Spiderman is.Or basically Sam is obsessed with Spiderman and Grizz Visser and Grizz has no idea what he's going to do





	Kiss Me Spidey

_Did you see the video yesterday?_ Sam signed excitement lighting up his eyes, _Spiderman saved everyone from this burning building._  


_I didn't see anything about it._ Grizz blatantly lied.

A year of slinging webs and saving people from minor catastrophes had surprisingly gained Grizz a lot of recognition.

That and way too many fan accounts.

He borderline hates social media, but Sam likes to remind him every day how dreamy and amazing Spiderman is.

Which is practically torture. He wanted more than anything to just tell Sam, then maybe he’d have a chance.

_How did you not see anything?_ Sam questioned, _He was so heroic._

_Do you have a crush on him or something?_ Grizz teased knowingly.

_So what if I do?_ Sam shot back practically gushing, _He’s so hot and he our age._

_Really?_ Grizz continued, pulling his hair up into a messy half-bun.

_Yeah, he could be going to high school here,_ Sam explored. _Spiderman could be walking the same halls that we are._

_Probably not I mean there a plenty of other high schools._ He deflected.

Sam heaved a long sigh, life is so hard when you’re in love with a celebrity.

-

Accepting the responsibility of protecting his community had ultimately meant that time would forever evade him.

Sometimes he would finally finish his homework only to realize it was five in the morning. And he would just sit there wondering why the days bore so long but the nights passed by in the blink of an eye.

Everything blurred together seamlessly until he could barely distinguish one sunrise from another.

The only difference being whether he was in the suit or not.

Deep into the night in a spur of mental breakdowns and anxiety, he sat and wondered if it was really he who was meant to have this responsibility.

That if he hadn’t been at just the right place at exactly the right time there would be some other person far more qualified doing what he’s doing.

He wondered if he was strong enough, kind enough, or smart enough.

If he could be enough for the buzzing ever-flowing sea of people around him.

Those thoughts in his head were typical.

Though the worst pain hit him not when he was injured, but when he had let others down.

Let others die.

When the bitter taste of failure gnawed at him like a knife cutting through his flesh.

When he was faced with the reality that his best couldn’t always be enough.

That he couldn’t save everyone.

Then he’d go to school the next morning. His only excitement being Sam’s delighted face as he would recount Grizz’s prior adventures to him.

The way he would always make it positive, always speak so highly of him.

Maybe it was selfish, to sit there and listen. But sometimes, on the worst most grueling days, that was exactly what he needed.

-

Usually, Sam walked home right after school, but today he and Becca were assigned this insane project for physics.

Grizz was supposed to help them too but he had said something about the internship again, and having to leave immediately. Which was basically his only excuse.

Sam was sure something else was going on. I mean there had to be a reason that he could never come to parties with them, or go grab a coffee with him after school.

Sam recounted how different Grizz was just a mere few years ago. When he was on the football team and used to get stoned practically every weekend. Of course, they would still hang out, but then Grizz was filled with happiness.

Then one day he just quit. Grizz had quit playing football, quit letting himself have a good time.

What concerned Sam the most were the days when Grizz would show up in the morning with bags under his eyes. Practically a zombified version of his normal self. All after this stupid Stark internship.

The one thing that’s harder than being in love with a celebrity is being in love with your best friend who never has time for you.

All of this plagued Sam’s thoughts as he walked down the dimly lit sidewalk to his apartment.

“Hey, kid!” Sam froze as he saw a large man looming in front of him.

-

“Fuck” Grizz exclaimed as he spotted the familiar copper headed boy being punched in the face by this huge man.

God, not his eyes. Grizz thought dejectedly, for they were far too beautiful to be bruised around the edges.

He urgently swung to the ground as quickly as the laws of physics could allow him.

“Dude get the fuck off of him!” He was now practically screaming as he pushed the large man away.

“I-I’m so sorry Spiderman,” The man started attempting to give a rational explanation. “I-”

“I don’t care get out of here!” Grizz shouted boiling with anger, “and don’t ever think you can mess with him again.”

The man stumbled running away from the scene.

Sam was sure he was melting. Maybe it was his eye throbbing or the tears streaming down his perfect face, but he was absolutely and completely starstruck.

“Are you okay?” He said turning to face Sam.

“I-uh I can’t understand you,” Sam explained. “I’m deaf.”

“Shit.” Grizz cursed himself, sometimes he could be a real idiot.

_Are you okay?_ He asked gently, _I can walk you home, or get you a coffee or something._

_I’m fine,_ Sam signed back surprised that Spiderman knew sign language, then again he is Spiderman. _Thanks for saving me._

_Are you sure?_ Grizz pressed, concern overtaking his entire being. _Because seriously I’ll take you home._

_If it helps you sleep at night,_ Sam mused.

_Here it might be easier for you if I-_ Grizz paused to nervously push up his mask so it was only showing his lips.

Those lips, Sam could have sworn he’d seen them before. They were just so familiar, and beautiful-he would give anything to just lean in and-

“So uh where are we going?” Grizz asked lifting him off the ground with ease and sending them flying into the lively streets of New York.

“It’s not far from here just a few blocks that way,” Sam pointed. “I’ll tell you when we’re close.”

In a matter of minutes, which passed just a little too quickly, they had made it.

There Sam was in front of his apartment with a black eye, and the oh so beautiful Spiderman. Who, by the way, had a great ass.

"So this is it Spidey," Sam smiled.

“Don't worry,” Grizz signed as he spoke. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

Just like that Spiderman had pulled down his mask and he was gone into the depths of the city.

Sam lingered, his body almost buzzing with excitement, wondering what exactly he meant.

-

To: Bec 🤠 , Grizz 🐻

Sam (10:04 pm): you guys won't believe what just happened

Becca (10:05): okay spill

Bec changed name to ‘ physics baddies 🤠’

Sam (10:05): Spiderman just saved me

Becca (10:05): no fucking wayyy!!

Sam (10:05): I'm serious this guy was beating me up and Spiderman saved me   
Sam (10:05): also i got a black eye  
Sam (10:06): also Spidermans hot as shit

Becca (10:07): what else happened did u kiss him or smthg

Sam (10:08): becca i just met him like 30 min ago

Becca (10:09): I'm just saying hehe  
Becca (10:09): for real tho i want all the details tmr 😤

Grizz (10:15): dont worry we’ll be hearing about this until we graduate

Sam (10:20): 😒

-

“Look who it is guys,” A large masked man yelled. “Spidey’s come to save the day.”

Three of the men ganged up on him while the rest continued to take money from the vault.

“Hey boys look the police are on their way,” Grizz reasoned with them getting ready for battle. “I don’t want to have to fight you guys but-”

One of the masked men charged toward him with a knife. He promptly dodged the man’s blows and threw him to the ground.

“Shit,” Grizz exclaimed. “Did your moms never teach you guys manners.”

They continued to attack him, but he could always dodge their blows.

He sprayed his webs to stick one of them to the wall. Then the other men started attacking him as well. Couldn't he just get a break for once?

“Seriously you didn’t listen to Emerson either,” He laughed. “You know ‘peace cannot be achieved through violence, it can only be attained through understanding.’”

He was now outnumbered and he knew it, he had to start getting creative. So he flipped another to the ground while simultaneously dodging the rest of them.

“Okay, so literature doesn’t work for you guys either I-Aagh!” He grunted as the smallest of the men slashed his leg with a knife.

In a fit of anger he stuck another to the ground, and a third to the wall.

He mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down even for a second. The sirens could be heard wailing in the distance just a few more seconds until he could leave it to the cops.

He knocked the fourth one out and bashed another man’s head into the wall.

“Hands up where I can see them!” A cop yelled attentively bursting onto the scene.

Sending up a silent prayer, he backed up as the rest of the conscious men dropped their weapons. Sometimes if he couldn’t scare them, the cops could make their consequences more apparent.

“We’ve got it from here thanks Spiderman.” Another cop thanked him.

“No problem boys,” He winced as he felt the intense pain shooting through his leg.

He couldn’t go to the hospital. What the hell was he going to do?  
  
-

Sam froze as he saw his window opening only to realize it was the masked hero who had saved him days before.

“Uh hey?” Sam spoke carefully while wondering why Spiderman would be in his room at this ungodly hour.

The hero pulled his mask up a bit again. “I-I’m injured I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Christ, okay,” Sam reacted. “here come lay down.”

And there he was, Spiderman, lying on his bed. He just prayed his parents couldn’t hear anything.

“What happened?” He questioned.

“Some guy at the bank he-uh,” Spiderman described the situation, his hands shaking, making it difficult to understand his signing. “He cute my leg with a knife.”

“I think we’re gonna have to take the suit off,” Sam explained.

“Okay sure,” Grizz agreed.

“You aren’t naked under there are you?” He questioned playfully.

“Wha-no!” Spidey was flushed a bright red under the mask. “No, I’ve got underwear on I swear.”

Sam helped him take off the tight suit only to see the mess of blood that was everywhere on his leg.

“Okay it looks kinda bad,” Sam said concern masking his face. “Are you sure you can’t go to the hospital or something?”

“No d-don’t take me to the hospital,” He said hands still shaking. “I can’t risk people finding out who I really am. Besides it should heal pretty quickly-you know fancy spider powers and whatnot.”

“You’re so fancy,” He retorted smiling. “Okay I’ll try my best.”

-

Grizz was surprised at Sam’s ability to clean a wound. Sure he had googled it, but his hands had touched him so gently like he was afraid to hurt him.

And Grizz’s heart was racing, he wasn’t sure if he was shaking so much because he was injured or that he was just so infatuated that he couldn’t physically handle it.

Either way, he was sure his signing was absolute shit and he grew increasingly frustrated with his inability.

“Okay here’s some Tylenol,” Sam offered kindly. “It’s all I’ve got.”

“That's perfect thanks,” He signed as he spoke quickly. “I really appreciate this but I should get home I don’t want you-”

“Hey, you’re talking too fast I-”

“You know what fuck this,” Grizz said pulling off the rest of his mask.

“Oh my God,” Sam “Grizz.”

“I know I-” He started to reason.

“Get over here,” Sam demanded.

Sam’s lips touched his and he felt a wave of emotion and pleasure.

For once time was moving at the perfect pace.

-

When Sam awoke he couldn’t believe what had happened.

The sunlight bled through his blinds perfectly and he felt Grizz’s strong arms wrapped around his body. He shifted only slightly and Grizz stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

“Hey,” He said groggily.

“Hey” he smiled knowing that the one and only Grizz Visser was his. “We need to rewrap your leg.”

“That can wait,” Grizz said desire overtaking his eyes.

“Hey, Spidey?”

“Yeah?” He replied.

“Kiss me.”  


**Author's Note:**

> hehe thanks for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is slytherubbish so you can message me and what not


End file.
